herofandomcom-20200223-history
Akatsuki (Kantai Collection)
Akatsuki (暁 Dawn?) was the twenty-first Fubuki-class destroyer, or the lead ship of the Akatsuki-class destroyer (if that sub-class is regarded as a separate class), built for the Imperial Japanese Navy in the inter-war period. When introduced into service, these ships were the most powerful destroyers in the world. They remained formidable weapons systems well into the Pacific War. Appearance The Akatsuki-class wears a white and dark blue serafuku with a "III" somewhere on themselves as well as some form of black legwear. Akatsuki herself has long black hair, pantyhose and wears a flat cap. The "III" is on the left side of her collar. She also wears armor attached to her shoes for some reason. The second of her class with a Second Remodel (First being Hibiki becoming Verniy), her clothes have been recolored dark grey with dark red stripes on white (like Fubuki and Ayanami before her), the scarf holder is now a light yellow color and the scarf itself is tied differently. She now sports a searchlight over her left shoulder, two Twin HA 12.7 cm guns on her right arm and a depth charge holder hanging down her left side. The right "shield" has been removed. Her personal variation on her class's outfit is wearing opaque black pantyhose and a flat cap with an anchor symbol on it. The "III" is on the left side of her collar. She also wears two plates of armor attached to her shoes while in her combat gear for some reason (absent in her second remodel). Personality Personally, Akatsuki does her best to act like a true lady and thus, doesn't like to be treated as a child, especially including head-patting. (With attestations of being a "full-fledged lady" or "first-class lady" being something of a catchphrase.) This has the side effect of making her look even more childish. Many characters enjoy teasing her by doing things that play upon her being childish, such as giving her children's meals. Gallery Images 236433.jpg I_Kyubey1436601624.jpeg hIE1443492124.jpeg Trivia *Sunk on action off Guadalcanal on the Iron Bottom Sound, on the night of November 13, 1942. She was hit by gunfire when she used her searchlight to illuminate USS Atlanta, which turned herself into a target to the entire US forces, who then rescued her survivors, 18 of her 197 hands. One of her surviving crew, Michiharu Shinya, her chief Torpedo officer said the US forces response to her lighting up the Atlanta was so fast and fierce that Akatsuki and her crew had no time to even counterattack before she took the fatal damage that sunk her, adding that anyone crediting her with damaging or sinking any US ship at Guadalcanal is wrong. *Her name means "dawn". *The Akatsuki class are sometimes considered a subclass of the Fubuki class, like the Ayanami class, as during the war they were not treated as distinct. They featured improved boilers and torpedo launcher turrets over the Ayanami class. *When introduced, her class was among the most powerful destroyers in the world along with the Fubuki and Ayanami-class. *Although her CG has a 61 cm Quad Torpedo Mount, she instead starts with a 61 cm Triple Torpedo Mount. *Received her Kai Ni on 29/5/2015. Category:Kantai Collection Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Military Category:Fictionalized Category:Anime Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:War Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Victims Category:Outright